Aftertaste
by peeta'sbabe09
Summary: The war ended the way it started in the flames . All the Everdeen's survived it. Katniss chose Gale and came back to District 12 but Gale doesn't turns out as loving as he told her he was and Now that Peeta Mellark is back from Capitol Katniss's world is flipped because she has realized she loves Peeta with every fiber of her being. (Pre -epilouge ) (Everlark)


**A/N: Hey! new story and probably better than last one which is yet incomplete . So I will somehow try to manage both .**

 **Till stars are above you**

 **INTRODUCTION**

 **KATNISS POV**

It's has been 2 years since Paylor took her place as the President of Panem and Panem is already flourishing. Each and every District was rebuild , Hunger games were abolished, Trade between districts was announced legal , capitol was no longer privileged and most of all nobody starved anymore. Panem was as good as I ever imagined this place to be.

District 12 was rebuild from the ground. The work started at a very slow rate due to less availability of laborers or workers who wanted to come back and restore our district but gradually people came back and the district was made as good as new. By the end of last year all the necessary buildings were already standing tall and firm. The hob was now the legal market of District 12 with long passageways and neatly built stores . Parts of the fence which separated us from the bountiful gifts of the forest were taken down and replaced by two humongous motor operated gates to keep the animals out while we all sleep safely with our stomachs well fed. Now I can go into the forest all the time by just opening those gates with a click of the button but there are some rules of prohibition of time because there are a lot of wild animals in those forest which we don't want to face.

Gale and I came back two weeks after I shot President enough Haymitch was back again but this time he had cages of geese which he said he would like to pet. And a month after that Paylor was lawfully granted the position of the President of Panem. Gale and I both started staying in my house in the victors village because it was the only thing standing in the whole district. Soon all of us settled in with a routine .Haymitch drank and looked after his Geese while Gale and I hunted. My night mares were finally going away and Gale and I were spending more and more time together as Girlfriend and Boyfriend but his every caress , his every kiss just reminded me of Peeta . Those blue eyes were my Savior when I felt going insane and I was longing for his strong arms around me . When I couldn't control thinking about Peeta , imagining Peeta was kissing me every time gale kissed and just needing him by my side at every possible second I regretted choosing Gale.

Then Thom and Delly returned with a baby in their hand and I wondered _when did they get time for that? During the war? oh god !_ And soon everybody that survived the explosion and the war returned back to twelve . Soon all the houses in the victor's village were filled and that is when everyone considered rebuilding the district . As always Gale was the leader of the rebuilding "mission" and soon by Christmas we had a new justice building, a very beautiful Hob and necessary buildings. They all made a policy that any one can build their houses as they wanted . So soon People build their own houses and rehabilitated from the victors village.

Gale insisted that we both can make a house of our own by the woods but I just couldn't leave the house or I can say the only house which had scent of prim in her room , her last memories , those few times when we enjoyed ourselves in this house I knew Prim was not dead but she was certainly never coming back to District 12 after becoming a Nurse and I told gale this .But what I didn't tell was because I still had hope that maybe one day Peeta would return to victor's village and because he can't handle the town where his family died and there is no seam now he will have to come here.I was mind dumbed by the things I felt for Peeta and How I couldn't feel the same for gale. While Gale was on cloud 9, I was longing for Peeta's touch.

I was hesitant what my feelings were for Peeta until Gale forced me into Sex. He came back one night drunk and I prepared myself for a beating . When ever he came back drunk I knew I would get beaten for some reason .The first time he came like this I woke up on the floor of my bathroom with bruises all over my arm and a huge gash on my forehead. Gale was jealous of Peeta and whenever he used to drink his jealousy took over him and he beaten me up .I stood there trying hard to save myself from him but then instead of beating me He started kissing me , the kisses grew hotter with each second and before I knew he was undressing me .When my mind finally reminded me it was Gale not Peeta who was doing this I tried my best to pull away and get away but he backed me up against a wall and his left wrist held both my hands above my head forcefully and his right wrist pulled my pants and underwear down . Before I could register his movements his hard length was inside me pounding hard and fast while I screamed not because of pleasure but because of anger and pain .

When he was done fucking me he went into the room and slept while I broke down and cried all I wanted to . That Moment I knew I love Peeta . Peeta would never do that to the girl he loved . He had plenty of chances with me _we slept on the same bed in and empty room for more than I can remember nights but he never did something like this. I know I love him and I know that I have just made the worst mistake of my life.._

The next morning I packed my bags and started to leave when Gale came back to sanity and begged me for forgiveness . I was sure I was going to leave but who was I kidding? I can't survive alone. I thought I could go live with Prim but she and mom lived with Annie and seeing her fatherless son Grow up will be just too much for me . I realized that I was stuck in this life .

I longed for Peeta everyday and said _I love you_ to the pearl he gave me who somehow survived the war too. Gale grew more Jealous every day when ever he saw me with that pearl and now instead of beatings I started getting forced into sex without any hesitation or shame . I though killing myself would be best but then My last ray of hope came back

Peeta came back after almost one year of me and gale living there. First few months were hard because he could never even look at me . He was grieving for his family and he was broken but I stood out for him . I even fought gale to help Peeta and stood by his side comforting him whenever he was in pain. I even singed songs to him when ever he couldn't sleep. We became friends but not very good and He still doesn't knows that Gale beats me because I am afraid of telling him . We are not great friends or even close but I just give him some of my game , he sometimes gives me bread and We say Hello sometimes and it kills me seeing this boy so broken because of me . I scold myself mentally everyday for doing this to him . If I had enough courage back then I would have admitted my feelings for him but I didn't so here I stand with a miserable life and a boy I love more than my own life who doesn't even says me a full Hello.

I told prim all about it and she told me to hang on to Peeta and tell him what I feel but I am afraid I might get the answer I don't want and then I won't have any of these boys who can keep me few months I mustered all my courage up and did everything to get close to Peeta and as Dr A. said Peeta finally let me in. He cried in my arms for hours and then told me that he was sorry for that. I cried with and told him that all of this is fine.

We slowly grew closer than we were before and now we would go to the meadow so that Peeta could see his family's grave , we would meet in the Hob where new shops were setting up and greasy Sae was back, we would hang out at his house or mine or even Haymitch's. It all felt normal and natural. I felt happy, safe and warm with Peeta. But all of this made gale angrier and more jealous and his forced *love* sessions grew harder and more often. Almost every night . I was losing my self a little and died inside a bit but then one night after gale had finished fucking me I sat near the window with just a sheet around my body and started crying and then Peeta showed up on his window and held up his hand on his closed window as if trying for me to reach it and I did the same I held up my hand against my cold windowpane and he stood there for what felt like eternity then he waved me goodbye in the most polite way but I was not ready for it so I mouthed just wishing a little _will you stay with me?_

He understood it and mouthed back _always..._


End file.
